


Trap

by ZerochaphiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, M/M, MatsuMiya?, MiyaMatsu?, Old fiction, Since2011, switch?
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เมื่อคนตัวเล็กแสนเจ้าเล่ห์เหนื่อยที่จะรอให้คนตัวสูงเข้าใจความรู้สึกตัวเอง งานนี้คงต้องวางกับดักกันล่ะ+++++++"หึๆๆๆๆ บางทีนายก็ใสซื่อผิดคาดน้า จุนคุง" เสียงหัวเราะต่ำของปีศาจจอมหลอกลวงลอยมาให้ได้ยินอีกครั้ง ทำให้ปากที่อ้าค้างหาเสียงของตัวเองจนได้"นายทำบ้าอะไรน่ะ! นิโนะ ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้นะเว้ยยย!" มือเรียวสะบัดข้อมือไปมา ก่อให้เกิดเสียงของห่วงเหล็กกระทบสายโซ่"เฮ้ๆๆ อย่าดึงสิ นายก็เห็นไม่ใช่รึไงว่ามันล็อคข้อมือฉันด้วยน่ะ แถมยังลอดผ่านที่วางแขนแบบนี้หมายถึง..ตราบใดที่ไม่เอากุญแจมาไข ทั้งนายทั้งฉันก็ออกจากตรงนี้ไม่ได้"ตอนนี้นอกจากความตกใจกับการถูกล็อคข้อมือนี่แล้ว ยังมีความรู้สึกกึ่งๆจะไม่เข้าใจอีกด้วยทำไมคนอย่างนิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริถึงได้มีกุญแจมือแบบนี้ได้เนี่ย นายเป็นไอด้อลเหมือนฉันไม่ใช่เรอะ!
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> KazunarixJun? หรือ JunxKazunari?

...Trap...

เสียงเข็มนาฬิกาส่งเสียงดังติ๊ก..ติ๊ก..ติ๊ก..ในจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ เป็นเสียงเดียวท่ามกลางความเงียบในห้อง

ห้องที่มีเพียงผมและอีกคนที่กำลังกรีดไพ่ในมือแต่กลับจ้องมองมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มมุมปากในแบบที่ชวนให้รู้สึกอึดอัดทุกครั้งเมื่อมันถูกส่งมาให้

"จุนคุงงงง~~" เสียงแหลมยางคางนั่นก็อีก เสียงที่บอกชัดว่าไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ เขาก็เห็นผมเป็นแค่เด็ก

นัยน์ตาเรียวเสมองไปทางอื่นที่ไม่ใช่กรอบร่างของอีกคนที่วางไพ่ลงและทำท่าเหมือนจะเดินเข้ามาหา  
จุนถอนหายใจเสียงดังเผื่อจะอีกฝ่ายจะได้ยินแล้วจะรับรู้ได้ว่าเขาไม่อยู่ในภาวะอารมณ์ที่ดีนัก

นิโนะก็เป็นแบบนี้ บางทีก็หาเรื่องยั่วโมโหคนอื่น ไม่ก็ทำอะไรแผลง ๆ เล่นเพื่อความสนุกของตัวเอง  
เวลาอยู่รวมกับเมมเบอร์ก็ดีไป เพราะมีลีดเดอร์อยู่ นิโนะก็จะติดหนึบอยู่กับลีดเดอร์ไปโดยปริยาย  
แต่ถ้าเวลาที่ต้องอยู่กันสองคนในห้องตามลำพัง...หลายต่อหลายครั้งที่จุนทำเป็นไม่สนใจถึงสายตาคมกริบที่จับจ้องมายังเขาแบบไม่วางตาและริมฝีปากบางที่กดรอยยิ้มที่ทำให้คำๆนึงผุดขึ้นมาในใจอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ทุกครั้ง

..มันเหมือนรอยยิ้มของปีศาจจอมเจ้าเล่ห์..

จุนยกข้อมือขึ้นมามองนาฬิกาที่บอกเวลาสามทุ่มครึ่ง..  
ในตอนแรก เขาจำได้ว่าวันนี้มีนัดอัดรายการกันตอนสี่ทุ่มครึ่ง แต่เมื่อกลางวันนิโนะกลับโทรมาบอกว่ามันเลื่อนขึ้นมาเป็นสามทุ่ม และไหนๆช่วงบ่ายวันนี้เขาว่างเลยมาถึงห้องก่อนเวลา แต่ไม่นึกว่าอีกคนจะมาเร็วด้วยเหมือนกัน  
ก็ถ้ารู้ว่าจะต้องมาอยู่กันสองคนในห้องพักแบบนี้ เขาคงจะไปหาเรื่องฆ่าเวลาข้างนอกนั่นไปแล้ว

ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะรู้สึกไม่ดีหรืออะไรหรอกนะ เพียงแต่ บางครั้งเพื่อนคนนี้ก็ให้ความรู้สึกของคำว่า "อันตราย" 

นิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริเป็นคนมีเสน่ห์ เรื่องนี้ไม่ว่าใครก็รู้  
ไม่ว่าจะเป็นบรรดาแฟนๆอาราชิหรือบรรดารุ่นพี่ รุ่นน้อง นักแสดงร่วม หรือแม้กระทั่งผู้กำกับรุ่นพ่อรุ่นปู่ก็ตาม  
คนๆนี้สามารถก้าวผ่านกำแพงและเข้าถึงจิตใจของอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างง่ายดาย หากเขาอยากจะทำ 

ก็เช่นเดียวกับที่ครั้งหนึ่ง คน ๆ นี้ใช้เสน่ห์และคำพูดไม่กี่คำก็แย่งผู้หญิงของเขาไปง่าย ๆ และรวดเร็วเกินกว่าที่เขาจะตั้งตัว   
ถึงแม้ว่า เขากับผู้หญิงคนนั้นจะยังไม่ถึงขั้นคบกันจริงจังก็ตาม และถึงจะไม่ได้โกรธแค้น แต่ก็รู้สึกเสียหน้าอยู่ไปไม่น้อย  
รวมถึงความไม่เข้าใจ เพราะเพียงไม่กี่วันผู้หญิงคนนั้นก็ถูกทิ้งอย่างง่าย ๆ เหมือนกัน...

ถึงแม้ว่าช่วงเวลานั้นจะผ่านมานานหลายปีแล้วก็ตาม ความไม่เข้าใจกับสิ่งที่คน ๆ นี้ทำกลับติดแน่นในใจไม่ได้จางหายตามกาลเวลาไปด้วยเลย

กว่าที่จุนจะรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองที่เหม่อลอยได้ตกอยู่ท่ามกลางการล้อมกรอบของวงแขนที่เล็กกว่า  
มือป้อมสองข้างท้าวกับพนักโซฟาด้านหลังของจุนไว้ ทำให้ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์แสนเจ้าเล่ห์ขยับมาให้ใบหน้าของเขามากเสียจนเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจที่เป่ารดแก้มและกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆของ Kenzo Pour Homme จากเรียวคอเล็กนั้นได้เลย 

จุนสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยตอนที่รู้สึกตัว เขาพยายามยั้งตัวเองไม่ให้ยันคนตรงหน้านี่ให้ออกไปห่างโดยการกอดอกไว้แน่น แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้รอดพ้นสายตาคมของคนตรงหน้าเลยแม้แต่น้อย ริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มกริ่มน่าหงุดหงิดมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ในสายตาจุน

"อะไรเนี่ย นิโนะ จะยื่นหน้าเข้ามาทำไม" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขุ่นขวางขณะที่พยายามกดหลังพิงพนักให้มากขึ้นเพื่อว่าระยะห่างของเขาสองคนจะมากขึ้นอีกนิด

"ฉันมีเรื่องอยากจะคุยกับนาย" คำตอบง่าย ๆ นั่นมาพร้อมกับระยะที่ใกล้ชิดกว่าเดิม  
เขาพยายามไม่คิดมาก ถึงแม้จะรู้สึกถึงความร้อนและจังหวะขยับปากบนใบหูจนต้องเบี่ยงตัวออกหนี แต่ก็ยังไม่หลุดจากอ้อมแขนเล็กที่กักเขาอยู่นั่นเอง คิ้วเข้มขมวดมุ่นกับการถึงเนื้อถึงตัวอย่างคาดไม่ถึงแบบนี้

"งั้นก็คุยดี ๆ สิ จะเข้ามาใกล้ขนาดนี้ทำไม" จุนพยายามพูดด้วยเสียงสงบนิ่งและไม่แสดงอารมณ์เริ่มจะเดือดกับท่าทีของอีกฝ่าย แม้ว่าจริงๆแล้วถ้าอยากจะหลุดพ้นจากสถานการณ์นี้ แค่ยันแรงๆซักทีคนตรงหน้าก็คงจะหงายหลังไปแล้ว แต่ความอยากรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมาไม้ไหนก็ทำให้ความพยายามในการเก็บมือเก็บไม้ของเขาเป็นผลสำเร็จ

"นายจะได้ไม่หนีไปไหนไงล่ะ จุนคุง" คราวนี้จากใบหู จุนรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสที่เฉียดผ่านขมับไป ทำให้เขาต้องเอนตัวพิงกับโซฟามากขึ้นเพื่อหนีความรู้สึกแปลกๆนั่น 

"ฉันไม่ไปไหนหรอกน่า! ถอยออกไปได้แล้ว!" คราวนี้คาสึนาริยอมถอยออก จุนถึงกับลอบถอนหายใจ เขาเห็นมือเล็กถอนออกจากพนักพิง แต่แทนคนตัวเล็กจะเปลี่ยนมานั่งบนโซฟา คาสึนาริกลับย่อตัวคุกเข่าลงกับพื้นตรงหน้าโดยเอาแขนสองข้างทับขาทั้งสองของเขาไว้แล้วยังชันแขนท้าวคางเงยหน้าขึ้นมายิ้มกวนประสาทให้อีกที 

จุนกรอกตา อะไรกันนักหนา คิดว่าเขาจะต้องวิ่งหนีกับแค่จะต้องคุยกันรึไง "มีอะไรก็ว่ามา" 

"นายกับชุนไปถึงขั้นไหนกันแล้ว?" 

"ห่ะ!?" เปิดคำถามแรกมาก็นึกอยากทำให้เขาสะบัดแข้งขาให้คนตรงหน้ากระเด็นออกไปซะไม่มี 

"ได้ยินเต็มสองหูแล้วนี่ ก็อยู่ใกล้จนแทบจะจูบนายได้อยู่แล้ว อย่าให้พูดซ้ำน่า" คำพูดนี่ก็เหมือนกัน มันเป็นคำพูดที่ใช้กับเพื่อนรึไง!

ในขณะที่จุนกำลังพยายามระงับอารมณ์ที่เดือดปุด ๆ อยู่ในใจ เจ้าคนกวนโทสะก็เร่งเขาอีก "ว่าไง"

"ขั้นไหนของนายหมายถึงอะไร" นับ 1-100 ก่อนนะจุน...1..2..3..4..ใจเย็นๆ อย่าทำให้ประวัติอาราชิที่เมมเบอร์ไม่เคยทะเลาะกันต้องมัวหมองเอาตอนนี้....

"อย่าทำไขสือน่า นายก็รู้ว่าฉันหมายถึงอะไร" ดูมันพูดเข้า น่าถีบไหมเนี่ย

"ไม่ไปถามชุนมันเองล่ะ"

"ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เคยถามมันอ่ะนะ มันก็เป็นเพื่อนฉันเหมือนกัน แต่ถามแล้วมันก็เอาแต่ยิ้มกวนประสาทไม่ตอบอะไรซักคำ" 

"แล้วจะอยากรู้ไปทำไม มันไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับนายซักหน่อย" ทันทีที่พูดจบ ดวงตาสีอ่อนของคนตรงหน้าดูจะวาววับขึ้นมาทันตา มือเล็กที่วางอยู่บนขาที่ไขว้กันอยู่ของเขาตอนนี้พยายามที่จะง้างมันออกก่อนแทรกตัวเองมานั่งอยู่ระหว่างขาของจุนจนได้ จุนที่พยายามต่อต้านถึงกับอึ้งกับระยะที่ใกล้เข้ามาอีกของเจ้าปีศาจตัวเล็กนี่ แรงบ้าอะไรมาจากไหนเนี่ย

"มันเกี่ยวกับฉันเต็ม ๆ ต่างหาก อย่ามาโยกโย้น่า ตอบมาเร็ว ไม่ตอบจะจูบมันตรงนี้นี่แหละ" คนตรงหน้าพูดพลางยื่นหน้าส่งรอยยิ้มหวานเจี๊ยบมาให้ แต่ไหงจุนถึงรู้สึกหนาวยะเยือกขึ้นมาราวกับมีลางสังหรณ์ว่าถ้าไม่ตอบมีซวยแน่ๆ

"ก็มันจะไปขั้นไหนได้ยังไงเล่า! ก็เป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน ชุนมันก็มีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตน สวีทกันจะตาย"

"ก็เท่านั้นแหละ" 

"เออ พอแล้วก็ถอยออกไปได้แล้ว"

"คำถามยังไม่หมดซักหน่อย"

"อะไรอีกล่ะ" จุนถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่อย่างไม่บิดบัง ท่าทางเขาต้องทำใจกับการนั่งคุยในท่าพิศดารแบบนี้ล่ะมั๊ง

"นายคบใครอยู่รึเปล่าตอนนี้?" ปึ้ด! เสียงเส้นความอดทนขาดผึงก้องอยู่ในหูของคนที่นั่งอยู่บนโซฟา 

พอกันที นี่มันล้ำเส้นกันมากเกินไปแล้ว!!

"ลุกขึ้น นิโนะ ลุก เดี๋ยวนี้เลย!" เสียงทุ้มต่ำเย็นเยียบทำให้คนที่นั่งพื้นต้องชะงักรอยยิ้มทะเล้น ใบหน้าคมเข้มกำลังเรียบตึงด้วยอารมณ์กรุ่นที่ชัดเจน

"โอเค ๆ ยอมแพ้แล้วก็ได้ ถามแค่นี้ไม่เห็นต้องโกรธเลย ว่าแต่ขอมือหน่อยสิ ขาเป็นเหน็บน่ะ ลุกไม่ขึ้น" ว่าจบก็ยิ้มอ้อนทำตาใสเผื่อว่าคนหน้าบึ้งจะใจอ่อนลงบ้าง

ส่วนจุน เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายถอยง่าย ๆ อารมณ์ที่กำลังคุกรุ่นก็ค่อย ๆ เย็นลงจนเหลือแค่คิ้วเข้มที่ขมวดมุ่นและริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงที่บ่นขมุบขมิบ 

มือเรียวขาวคว้ามือของอีกคนที่เอื้อมมาให้ช่วยฉุด แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ออกแรงฉุดแต่อย่างใด เสียง "คลิ๊ก" เบา ๆ ก็ทำให้เขาต้องหันไปมอง ห่วงสีเงินเย็นเยียบแปลกตาล้อมรอบข้อมือเขาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว แถมเจ้ามือเล็กนั่นก็ทำงานว่องไว ฉวยโอกาสที่เขายังนิ่งอึ้งอยู่จับห่วงเงินอีกข้างลอดใต้ที่วางแขนไปคล้องกับข้อมือของตัวเองซะอย่างนั้น  
และเมื่อจุนรำลึกได้ว่าสิ่งที่เห็นนั่นคืออะไร นัยน์ตาคู่เรียวเบิกกว้างอย่างตกใจแต่กลับพูดอะไรไม่ออก ได้แต่หันไปมองอีกคนที่เปลี่ยนรอยยิ้มอ้อนให้เป็นการยกมุมปากอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์เหมือนเดิม

"หึๆๆ บางทีนายก็ใสซื่อผิดคาดน้า จุนคุง" เสียงหัวเราะต่ำของปีศาจจอมหลอกลวงลอยมาให้ได้ยินอีกครั้ง ทำให้ปากที่อ้าค้างหาเสียงของตัวเองจนได้

"นายทำบ้าอะไรน่ะ! นิโนะ ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้นะเว้ย!" มือเรียวสะบัดข้อมือไปมา ก่อให้เกิดเสียงของห่วงเหล็กกระทบสายโซ่

"เฮ้ๆๆ อย่าดึงสิ นายก็เห็นไม่ใช่รึไงว่ามันล็อคข้อมือฉันด้วยน่ะ แถมยังลอดผ่านที่วางแขนแบบนี้หมายถึง ตราบใดที่ไม่เอากุญแจมาไข ทั้งนายทั้งฉันก็ออกจากตรงนี้ไม่ได้" 

ตอนนี้นอกจากความตกใจกับการถูกล็อคข้อมือนี่แล้ว ยังมีความรู้สึกกึ่งๆจะไม่เข้าใจอีกด้วย  
...ทำไมคนอย่างนิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริถึงได้มีกุญแจมือแบบนี้ได้เนี่ย นายเป็นไอด้อลเหมือนฉันไม่ใช่เรอะ!

"งั้นก็เอากุญแจมาไขเซ่!" ริมฝีปากบางเผยรอยยิ้มสนุกสนานเมื่อจับได้เสียงที่โวยวายอยู่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่แต่โกรธอย่างเดียวซะแล้ว เขารู้ว่ามันเจือความหวาดระแวงเอาไว้ด้วย

"ม่ายยยย นี่จุนคุง หยุดกระชากซักทีน่า ฉันไม่ได้อยากให้นายเจ็บตัวนะ" ไม่พูดเปล่ามือเล็กกว่าจับข้อมือขาวที่พยายามจะต่อต้านสุดฤทธิ์ด้วยแรงไม่น้อยให้อยู่นิ่งๆ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายขนาดนั้นหรอกสำหรับคนที่นั่งต่ำกว่า แต่ในที่สุดมือขาวก็คลายแรงลงเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายดึงปลายแขนเสื้อของเขาให้ลงมากันผิวขาวจากแรงบาดของห่วงเหล็กแล้วพูดต่อ

"หลังจากนี้นายจะอาจจะหาอะไรมาปิดข้อมือแดง ๆ ของนายได้ แต่สำหรับฉันที่ปกติไม่ใส่เครื่องประดับ รอยช้ำที่ข้อมือมันคงได้โชว์ให้แฟน ๆ เห็นกันแน่ ๆ นายคงไม่อยากให้เป็นแบบนั้นใช่มั๊ยล่ะ?"  
เพียงเท่านั้นจุนก็หยุดนิ่งทันทีพร้อมกับสูดลมหายใจลึก เผื่อว่ามันจะช่วยเขาระงับอกระงับใจไม่ให้พังโซฟาหรือพยายามกระชากแขนเพื่อนของเขาให้หลุดไปข้างหนึ่งได้บ้าง

คงไม่ดีถ้างานของอาราชิจะชะงักเพราะใครบางคนต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาล

"นายต้องการอะไรกันแน่ นิโนะ"

"แค่นายทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีอยู่นิ่ง ๆ แล้วก็ตอบคำถามฉันมาก็พอ ฉันหมดคำถามเมื่อไหร่ นายก็จะได้อิสระคืนเมื่อนั้น" คนบนโซฟาจิ๊ปากพลางสะบัดหน้าหนีเจ้าปีศาจที่นั่งเกาะเข่าเขาไว้เหมือนเดิมแถมยังยิ้มกวนประสาทมาให้ ทำไมคนอื่นถึงยังไม่มากันอีกนะ!

"กลับมาที่คำถามเดิม นายคบใครอยู่รึเปล่าตอนนี้?" ชิ้ง! นัยน์ตาคู่คมส่งสายตาคาดโทษคนที่นั่งท้าวเข่าสองข้างของเขาอยู่ แต่คนตรงหน้าจะไม่กระเทือนแต่อย่างใด ยังคงยิ้มยียวนอยู่อย่างนั้นเอง

"นี่ นิโนะมิยะ มันจะไม่เป็นยุ่มย่ามเรื่องส่วนตัวกันเกินไปหน่อยรึไง" จุนเลือกใช้เสียงเย็นอีกครั้งเป็นการเตือนกลาย ๆ ซึ่งเหมือนจะเสียเปล่าเพราะอีกฝ่ายกลับเอ่ยกวน ๆ กลับมา

"ไม่เคยได้ยินคำว่า 'เรื่องของเพื่อนก็คือเรื่องของเรา' รึไง อย่าใจแคบน่า ตอบมาเร็ว" นอกจากจะไม่สะทกสะท้านแถมยังเร่งกลับมาอีกแน่ะ

"นี่ ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองจะเสียเปรียบมากไปหน่อยละ คำถามแลกคำถามเป็นไง?"

"หึๆๆ ฉันไม่ได้คบใครอยู่หรอก ถ้านายอยากรู้เรื่องนี้ เอาล่ะ ฉันตอบแล้ว ตอบคำถามฉันมาได้แล้ว"

"ฉันไม่ได้จะถามเรื่องนั้นเว้ย!"

"งั้นนายอยากรู้อะไรล่ะ?"

"นายทำแบบนี้ไปเพื่ออะไร?"

"ฉันเบื่อ"

"ห่ะ!" นี่อย่าบอกนะว่าที่มานั่งกวนประสาทเขาอยู่นานถึงขั้นลงทุนใช้กุญแจมือล็อกกันไว้แบบนี้นี่เป็นเพราะแค่เบื่อ 

"เบื่ออะไรของนาย นิโนะมิยะ?"

"เบื่อที่จะรอ" 

"รออะไร?" 

"นายถามมาสองคำถามติดแล้วนะ จุนคุง ต่อไปก็ตามฉันบ้างล่ะ"

"ชิ"

"รอบที่3 แล้วนะ นายคบใครอยู่รึเปล่า?"

"ไม่มี! นายเบื่อที่จะรออะไร?"

"รอให้นายรู้สึกตัวน่ะสิ เอาล่ะ จะเริ่มเข้าสู่คำถามสำคัญแล้วน้าาา" 

"คำถามสำคัญ?"

"เวลาอยู่บนคอนเสิร์ตน่ะ นายชอบมองฉันใช่ไหม? จุนคุง"

"..ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย" อาการชะงักเล็กๆนั่นไม่ได้รอยพ้นสายตาของคาสึนาริและนั่นทำให้ริมฝีปากบางเฉียบยกยิ้มมุมปากทันที

"นายพูดเองนะว่า เวลาที่นายคิดจะสบตาใครสักคนบนคอนฯ ฉันจะเป็นคนแรกเสมอ ฉันจำได้หรอกน่า"

"ฉันไม่.." 

"อ๊ะๆ อย่าโกหกเชียวนะ ไม่งั้นฉันจะขว้างกุญแจไปที่มุมห้อง แล้วเราก็จะได้นั่งอยู่ท่านี้จนกว่าพวกนั้นจะมา" 

"ชิ เออ! มองแล้วไง ฉันก็มองทุกคนนั่นแหละ" จุนตอบคำถามด้วยน้ำเสียงรวน ๆ และรัวเร็ว ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกันว่าจะลนไปทำไม แต่เถอะ ตาเขาแล้ว และเขาก็มีคำถามโต้กลับเหมือนกัน

"ว่าแต่ถ้านายรู้ว่าฉันมอง แปลว่านายก็ต้องมองฉันอยู่เหมือนกันใช่มั๊ยล่ะ?" จุนคาดหวังในใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะสะอึกไปเหมือนอย่างที่เขาเป็น แต่สิ่งที่เห็นกลับเป็นการที่อีกฝ่ายเอนศีรษะแนบแก้มกับตักเขาพลางตอบชัดเจนด้วยน้ำเสียงรื่นแต่มั่นคง

"ใช่" แล้วอาการสะอึกรอบสองของจุนก็ปรากฏแก่ดวงตาสีอ่อนของคาสึนาริ ยิ่งเฉดสีระเรื่อบนแก้มขาวที่เบือนหนีไปอีกทางนั่นยิ่งกระตุ้นรอยยิ้มของคนที่เกลือกหน้าซ่อนเสียงหัวเราะต่ำ ๆ กับหน้าตักของอีกฝ่ายได้อย่างดี และนั่นก็ทำให้จุนอยากเอามือข้างที่เป็นอิสระอยู่ยันหัวกลม ๆ ผมนุ่ม ๆ ตรงหน้านี่ให้พ้นๆไปซะจริง

"ความจริงๆแล้วน่ะนะ จุนคุง มันไม่ใช่แค่บนคอนเสิร์ตเท่านั้นที่ฉันรู้สึกถึงสายตาของนาย ในรายการประจำ ในรายการโปรโมท เวลาซ้อมเต้นหรือแม้แต่นั่งอยู่ในห้องพัก ฉันก็รู้สึกได้นะ" ริมฝีปากอิ่มเม้มเข้าหากันราวกับเวลาที่เด็กคนนึงทำผิดแล้วโดนผู้ใหญ่จับได้ เพียงแต่จุนไม่เด็กแล้วและไม่ได้ทำผิดด้วย แต่พอคนตรงหน้ามาจับได้กับเรื่องที่เขาคิดว่าตัวเอง 'แอบ' ทำได้อย่างแนบเนียนก็อดที่จะกระดากไม่ได้

"มองฉันทำไมเหรอ?" เสียงเล็กไม่ได้คาดคั้นแม้แต่น้อย ติดจะเริงรื่นและเจือน้ำเสียงอ้อนนิดๆอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ คาสึนาริรู้ดีว่าบางครั้งจุนก็เผยเรื่องที่เขาอยากรู้ได้ง่าย ๆ เวลาที่เขาทำน้ำเสียงแบบนี้ เพียงแต่คราวนี้อาจจะยากกว่าครั้งอื่น ๆ ซักหน่อย  
จุนเกลียดความพ่ายแพ้ เรื่องนี้ใครๆก็รู้กันดี แต่ในเวลานี้กลับถูกเขาต้อนซะจนต้องยืนอยู่ริมหน้าผาแบบนี้ เจ้าตัวคงรู้สึกขัดเคืองใจไม่น้อยเลย

".....นายหลงตัวเองไปหน่อยรึเปล่า นิโนะ บางทีที่นายเห็นอาจเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่ฉันปรายตาผ่านนายไปก็ได้ อย่ามาพูดอะไรไร้สาระน่ะ ฉันไม่ได้ชอบนายซักหน่อย!" 

คำพูดรัวเร็วเจืออารมณ์แรงถูกเอ่ยออกมาพลางมือเรียวดันใบหน้าของอีกคนที่ซบตักเขาอยู่ได้ให้ห่างออกไป แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจที่ไร้แรงขืนจากอีกคนผิดกับครั้งก่อนๆ 

ขณะพูด จุนแทบไม่ได้สังเกตท่าทีของนิโนะเลยเพราะมัวแต่พะวงกับน้ำเสียง สีหน้าและความคิดของตัวเอง..จนกระทั่งตอนนี้..ที่นัยน์ตาเรียวสวยเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายที่เอาแต่ก้มหน้าต่ำทั้งยังไม่เอ่ยคำแสบสันใดๆออกมาราวกับคำพูดของเขาทำให้คนปากดีตรงหน้าเงียบไป เพื่อนตัวเล็กของเขานั่งนิ่ง ไหล่เล็กตกลู่และใบหน้าที่ก้มลงจนผมที่เริ่มยาวลงมาปรกเสียหมดก็ยิ่งทำให้จุนไม่เห็นสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเลย และด้วยท่าทีแบบนั้นทำให้คนคิดมากเริ่มวิตก  
...นี่เขาพูดแรงเกินไปรึเปล่านะ/p> 

หากจะมีใครรู้ ด้วยภายใต้ท่าทีที่คล้ายกับคนที่เจ็บปวด ใช่ คาสึนาริก้มหน้าเงียบก็จริง หากแต่เพื่อซ่อนรอยยิ้มเอาไว้!   
จริงอยู่ ประโยคเมื่อครู่นี้ของจุนอาจจะฟังดูแรงและไร้เยื่อใย และถ้าคนที่ได้ฟังไม่ใช่คนอย่างคาสึนาริ ป่านนี้คงได้นั่งหดหู่ห่อเหี่ยวกันไปแล้ว...แต่ไม่ใช่กับเขาคนนี้.. คนที่มองเด็กชายตัวเล็กมาตั้งแต่เล็กจนเติบโตและงดงามอย่างทุกวันนี้..มันไม่ยากเลยที่จะรับรู้ความหมายขอคำพูดที่ทั้งรัวทั้งลนนั้น

ก็จะไม่ให้เขายิ้มได้ยังไง...พอโดนต้อนหนักเข้า จุนก็หนี..ด้วยแกล้งทำเป็นโมโหกลบเกลื่อน เขาเอ่ยคำพูดแรงๆเป็นการผลักทั้งตัวเองและอีกฝ่ายให้ออกห่างเพราะต้องการป้องกันตัวจากสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่มั่นใจ แต่สิ่งที่จุดรอยยิ้มแห่งชัยชนะให้คาสึนาริก็คือ จุนหนีเขา..หนีอ้อมโลกไปไกล เพื่อจะมาสารภาพอะไรน่ารักๆในคำสุดท้าย  
..."ฉันไม่ได้ชอบนายซักหน่อย!!"...  
นี่ล่ะน้าาา คนปากแข็ง ปากไม่ตรงกับใจ ซ้ำยังขี้อายอีก น่ารักจริง จุนคุง

และที่เขามาตีบทโศกอยู่แบบนี้ แสร้งนั่งไหล่ลู่เงียบกริบแบบนี้ จะเป็นอะไรไปได้นอกเสียจากขั้นตอนสุดท้ายของการไล่ต้อนคนตรงหน้าให้ตกลงในหลุมลึกที่เขาขุดไว้อย่างประณีต คาสึนาริรู้ดีว่าจุนเป็นพวกคิดมาก ละเอียดลออ และยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดจุนเป็นคนรักเพื่อน เขามั่นใจว่าถ้าเขาใช้วิธีนี้ กำแพงสูงตระหง่านของอีกฝ่ายจะอ่อนยวบลงทันที

จริงๆแล้วคาสึนาริก็ไม่ได้อยากทำแบบนี้ซักเท่าไหร่..ใช้ความเจ้าเล่ห์และแหลมคมของตัวเองกระตุ้นเร่งรัดและไล่ต้อนให้จนมุม..ให้อีกฝ่ายได้เห็นหัวใจของตัวเองซักทีว่ามันอยู่ที่ใคร..  
ใจจริงแล้วเขาต้องการให้ความสัมพันธ์ของเขาและจุนเป็นไปอย่างธรรมชาติ ค่อยๆยอมรับตัวตนของกันและกันไปทีละน้อย อาจจะช้าแต่ก็มั่นคง...

หากไม่ใช่ว่าหลังๆมานี้ จุนชักจะการ์ดตกลงเรื่อยๆ ไม่ว่ากับใครก็ยิ้มทักทาย หัวเราะคุยเล่นได้ง่ายๆผิดกับเมื่อก่อน โดยไม่รู้สักนิดว่านั่นทำให้ใครต่อใครพยายามเข้ามาตีซี้ด้วยเพราะเสน่ห์โดยธรรมชาติของเจ้าตัว...  
เพียงแค่ในระยะไม่กี่เดือนที่คาสึนาริมัวแต่ทุ่มเทอยู่กับงานละครและหนัง รู้อีกครั้งได้ยินอีกทีก็กลายเป็นว่าจุนได้รับเชิญไปดื่มไปปาร์ตี้แทบทุกอาทิตย์ โชคดีที่อาราชิตารางงานยุ่งแทบบ้าซึ่งก็กันไปได้ส่วนหนึ่ง  
แต่ที่แย่ที่สุดก็คือเจ้าตัวไม่ได้รู้เรื่องอะไรลยซักนิด ไม่แม้แต่จะระแคะระคายว่ามีคนมาสนใจตัวเองเยอะมากมายแค่ไหน พูดแต่ว่ามีเพื่อนเยอะๆอยู่นั่นเอง...  
เพื่อนหลายๆคนของจุนที่บริสุทธิ์ใจก็มีเยอะ แต่กับบางคนที่เขามองปราดเดียวก็รู้ถึงความคิดที่อยู่ในใจและท่าทีที่สื่อออกมาแล้ว... ก็จะมีเพื่อนบ้าอะไรที่จะมองกันตาเชื่อมตาวาวแบบนั้น!! 

...นั่นแหละที่ทำให้เขาคิดว่าต้องลงมือทำอะไรซักอย่างแล้ว...

คาสึนาริเริ่มรู้สึกถึงอาการอึกอักของจุนที่ตอนนี้น่าจะเริ่มรู้สึกผิดกับคำพูดของตัวเองเพราะความเงียบของเขา เขาพลิกข้อมือข้างที่เป็นอิสระขึ้นมามองนาฬิกาอีกไม่ถึงชม.พวกนั้นก็คงจะมากันแล้ว..  
เขาต้องรีบแล้ว...

แล้วความสามารถทางการแสดงที่สั่งสมมานานหลายปีก็ไม่ทำให้คาสึนาริผิดหวัง..  
จุนเริ่มนั่งไม่ติดที่เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายก้มหน้านิ่งไปนานแล้ว มือเรียวขาวเอื้อมแตะที่ไหล่เล็กคล้ายจะเป็นการง้ออยู่ในที แต่มือป้อมของอีกคนก็ปัดมันออกไป

"นั่นสินะ...ฉันอาจจะหลงตัวไปเองก็ได้..." เสียงเล็กแผ่วเบาเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากเงียบไปนาน ยิ่งทำให้คนบนโซฟาใจเสียหนักกว่าเดิม

"เอ่อ นิโนะ..."

"ฉันคงคิดไปเอง..สำคัญตัวผิดไปเองสินะ ใช่มั๊ย จุนคุง" เมื่อคนบนพื้นเงยหน้าขึ้นเผยให้เห็นแววเศร้าในดวงตาใสและรอยยิ้มฝืดฝืนนั่น จุนก็เริ่มร้อนตัว..

"คือมัน..ไม่ใช่.."

"ฉันหมดคำถามแล้วล่ะ เข้าใจดีทุกอย่างแล้ว..ฉันจะปล่อยนาย" มือเล็กดึงเอาสายสร้อยยาวที่ปกติไม่เคยใส่ออกมาและจุนก็ได้เห็นว่าจี้ของสร้อยนี้ที่แท้ก็คือลูกกุญแจนั่นเอง

คาสึนาริจับลูกกุญแจนั่นขึ้นมาก่อนที่จะสอดเข้าไปในช่องเล็กๆบนกุญแจมือฝั่งตนเอง ไม่นานเสียงคลิ๊กเบาๆก็ดังขึ้น และเมื่อคาสึนาริปลดห้วงคล้องสีเงินออกเรียบร้อยก็มีเสียงทุ้มของคนตรงหน้าดังขึ้นมา

"ขอโทษ!! ฉันผิดเอง ฉัน..อาจจะพูดแรงเกินไป" นั่นทำให้ให้คาสึนาริกลั้นยิ้มแทบแย่...  
จุนไม่ถนัดเอ่ยคำขอโทษ..เขารู้ดี แต่นี่ถึงขนาดเอ่ยปากออกมาเองแบบนี้..ยอมลงให้เขาขนาดนี้ ถ้าเขาไม่ใช่คนพิเศษแล้วจะเรียกว่าอะไรได้อีก

"จุนก็แค่พูดความจริงไม่ใช่เหรอ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฉันเข้าใจ"

"มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น..." เสียงทุ้มลากเสียงอย่างลำบากใจ คนตรงหน้ากำลังเข้าใจผิด แต่เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดแก้ยังไง

"แล้วอย่างไหนล่ะ" คาสึาริเงยหน้ามองคนข้างบนที่ทำท่าอึกอักเหมือนว่าการพูดสิ่งที่ตัวเองรู้สึกนั้นมันยากนักหนาด้วยดวงตาพราวในสีหน้าเรียบเฉยและรอคอย...

"ก็ได้ๆ!! ฉันยอมรับก็ได้!! ฉันมองนาย..ก็จริง แต่อย่ามาถามว่าทำไม เพราะฉันก็ไม่รู้" จุนเบือนหน้าหนีดวงตาใสที่ฉายแววยินดีตรงหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกอัดอั้นปนเปกับความเจ็บใจ 

จุนไม่เคยต้องพ่ายแพ้แบบนี้ ด้วยบุคลิกนิ่งๆและนิสัยตรงไปตรงมาติดจะอารมณ์ร้อน ไม่เคยมีใครกล้ามาตอแยเซ้าซี้หรือมาต้อนให้เขาจนมุมอย่างที่คาสึนาริทำอยู่ในตอนนี้มาก่อน และเขาก็รู้..ว่าถ้าเป็นคนอื่นมาทำอะไรแบบนี้ ก็คงไม่พ้นจะโดนเขาด่าหน้าหงายกลับไป ไม่ก็ใช้สายตาเย็นเยียบมองให้ถอยไปเอง 

แต่ไม่ใช่กับคนๆนี้..กับนิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริ..คนที่เขาแพ้ทางมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร..  
คนที่ไม่ว่าเขาจะเติบโตและมีความความคิดอ่านเป็นผู้ใหญ่ขึ้นแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีทางเหนือกว่าได้.....

คาสึนาริรู้ดีว่า ตอนนี้เป็นช่วงเวลาที่สำคัญที่สุด ช่วงเวลาที่เขาต้องประณีตอย่างที่สุด ไม่อย่างนั้นสิ่งที่เขารอคอยมานานแสนนานก็อาจจะดิ้นรนหนีจนหลุดมือไปได้ง่ายๆ จากเดิมที่นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่กับพื้น คาสึนาริยืดตัวขึ้นจนใบหน้าห่างจากอีกคนไม่มากนัก มือเล็กสองข้างเอื้อมออกไปแตะเบาๆที่ใบหน้าของจุนให้กลับมามองที่เขา ให้ตาได้สบตา...

"จุนคุง..จุน.. ฟังนะ คำถามของฉัน มันง่ายแสนง่าย ถ้านายจะตอบมันด้วยความรู้สึกจริงๆ"

"......" จุนกัดริมฝีปากอย่างไม่มั่นใจและไม่ตอบคำ นัยน์ตาคู่เรียวฉายแววสับสนชัดเจน 

คาสึนาริเว้นระยะเล็กน้อยจนเขามั่นใจว่าคนตรงหน้าเข้าใจความหมายที่เขาสื่อออกไปจึงเอ่ยต่อ

"ถ้าฉันทำแบบนี้ จุนรังเกียจฉันรึเปล่า?" พูดจบไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายได้เอ่ยปากถามว่า 'แบบนี้' คืออะไร ริมฝีปากบางเฉียบก็แตะเบาๆบนแก้มขาวของคนบนโซฟาทันที

"อ่ะ!!" จุนเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจ ยังไม่ทันจะได้เอ่ยอะไรก็ถูกคนตัวเล็กชิงถามเสียก่อน

"รังเกียจรึเปล่า?" ดวงตาคู่ใสที่มองตรงมาส่องประกายกล้าและมั่นคงเสียจนไม่อาจทนที่จะประสานสายตาได้  
จุนทิ้งสายตาลงที่มือของตัวเองในขณะที่ความรู้สึกหลายหลากตีรวนอยู่ภายในใจ ทั้งความเจ็บใจด้วยน้อยครั้งนักที่เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายเสียเชิงจนต้องหลบตาใครก่อน ทั้งความประหม่าไม่ชินกับระยะห่างอันน้อยนิดกับอีกฝ่าย และความขัดเขินที่ถูกหอมแก้มเอาซึ่งๆหน้า แต่ความรู้สึกที่คนตัวเล็กถามขึ้นมากลับไม่อยู่ในนั้นเลย และไม่นานคาสึนาริก็ได้ยินเสียงพึมพำแผ่วเบาราวกับกลั้นใจพูดออกมา

".....ไม่ได้รังเกียจ"

"แล้วแบบนี้ล่ะ รังเกียจรึเปล่า?" เช่นเดียวกันกับเมื่อครู่ ไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยค้าน มือเล็กโน้มคอคนข้างบนให้ลงมารับจูบบางเบาบนต้นคออีกฝั่ง ซึ่งก็ทำให้คนรับจูบสะดุ้งนิดๆเพราะจุดสัมผัสนั้นไม่ได้ไกลจากจุดอ่อนแถวท้ายทอยของเขาเท่าไหร่นักเลย ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงจัดเม้มแน่นอย่างชั่งใจ และสิ่งที่ตามมาคือเสียงทุ้มแผ่วๆเหมือนเดิม 

"ไม่.."

"แล้ว.....ถ้าแบบนี้" 

จุนคิดว่าเขามองไม่ผิด.. ทันที่ที่พูดจบนัยน์ตาสีอ่อนที่มองตรงมากลับหรุบต่ำลง เปลี่ยนจุดโฟกัสจากดวงตาไปสู่ริมฝีปากของเขา  
ไม่ยากเลยที่จะเดาว่าอะไรกำลังจะเกิดขึ้น เพียงแต่จุนยังคงนั่งนิ่ง ไม่หลบ..กระทั่งออกปากห้าม อาจจะเป็นเพราะเขารู้ดีว่าถึงจะหนีแต่อีกฝ่ายก็คงตื้อจะทำให้ได้อยู่ดี  
อีกอย่าง..หากสิ่งนี้ทำให้เขาได้คำตอบในสิ่งเขาไม่เข้าใจและสับสนมานานได้ เขาก็อยากจะลองดู...

ความร้อนลามไปทั่วผิวแก้มเมื่อเห็นว่าใบหน้าใสของอีกฝ่ายเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ทีละน้อย จนกระทั่งริมฝีปากอุ่นนุ่มแตะแนบบนริมฝีปากแดงสดคู่นั้นอย่างเนิบช้าก่อนค่อยๆผละออก คาสึนาริรู้สึกแปลกใจเล็กน้อยในที่อีกฝ่ายนิ่งสนิทไร้ปฏิกิริยาต่อต้านใดๆ ทั้งที่เขาเตรียมใจว่าอาจจะเจ็บตัวหรือถูกด่าจากการที่ทำแบบนี้ แต่ก็มีเพียงนัยน์ตาคู่เรียวที่ฉายแววครุ่นคิดเท่านั้นเอง

"จุน?"

"........................ไม่ได้รังเกียจหรอก แต่..ไม่เข้าใจ"

"ไม่เข้าใจ?"

"นายทำแบบนี้กับฉันทำไม?" 

"จุนคิดว่าไงล่ะ?"

"เอ๊ะ?"

"เหตุผลที่ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งอยากจะจูบใครสักคนน่ะ จุนคิดว่าเขาจะรู้สึกแบบไหนกับอีกฝ่าย"

"ฉันอาจจะคิดได้ง่ายขึ้น ถ้า 'ใครสักคน' ของผู้ชายคนนั้นไม่ใช่ผู้ชายด้วยกัน และเป็นเพื่อนกันมานานกว่า 10 ปี"

"นายคิดว่าฉันหยอกนายเล่น?"

"นายก็ทำแบบนั้นมาตลอดไม่ใช่รึไง"

"ถ้าแค่จะหยอกเล่นๆ ฉันไม่ลงทุนล่ามนายไว้แบบนี้หรอก"

"งั้นนายต้องการอะไร?"

"รู้ไหม..ฉันคิดว่า นายรู้นะว่าฉันต้องการอะไร เพียงแต่นายกลัวที่จะยอมรับมากกว่า"

"........" ความเงียบและอาการเม้มปากของจุนไม่ต่างอะไรกับการยอมรับว่าคำพูดของคาสึนารินั่นถูกต้อง

"ชอบ..งั้นเหรอ นิโนะ" เสียงที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมานั่นแผ่วเบาและสีหน้าของคนพูดก็ทำเหมือนว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องเหลือเชื่ออย่างที่สุด 

"ฉันว่าความรู้สึกของฉันมันเลยจุดนั้นไปนานแล้วนะ" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยตอบ ในระดับเสียงเบาไม่ต่างกัน หากความมั่นอกมั่นใจเต็มเปี่ยม

"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?"

"อืมม เอาเป็นว่าตอนนั้นนายยังเด็กมากละกัน" แถมยังซื่อซะจนถูกผู้หญิงที่มีมารยาร้อยเล่มเกวียนหลอกเอาได้ง่ายๆด้วย

"ฉัน..ฉันไม่เชื่อนายหรอก!" หลังจากอึ้งไปราว 10 วินาที จุนก็เอ่ยโพล่งออกด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นๆ ก็..ก็เรื่องแบบนี้มันไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้นี่นา

"อ้าว ซะงั้น" ว่าแล้วคาสึนาริก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะขำ ก็ท่าทางของจุนแสดงออกชัดเจนเลยว่ากำลังช็อค  
แล้วคนเราจะช็อคได้ยังไงถ้าไม่ได้เชื่อไปเต็มๆกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองคิด จุนเพียงแค่ไม่กล้ายอมรับเท่านั้นเอง 

"หัวเราะบ้าอะไรเล่า!" ข่มเสียงดุไปแต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยังขำจนตัวสั่นไม่เลิก จุนนึกอยากดันหัวกลมๆหน้าใสๆตรงหน้าออกไปให้ห่างระยะสายตานัก แต่ในเมื่อทำไม่ได้แถมจะลุกหนีไปก็ไม่ได้อีก นัยน์ตาเรียวก็เบือนหนีไปทางอื่นแทน

"โอเคๆ ไม่หัวเราะก็ได้ แล้วทำยังไงนายถึงจะเชื่อฉันล่ะ" คาสึนาริเลิกหัวเราะก็จริง แต่นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนที่มองคนตรงหน้ายังพราวระยับไปด้วยความขำขัน 

"นายคิดว่าไงล่ะ?" 

"หืมม์?"

"เวลาที่นายอยากให้ใครซักคนเชื่อในตัวนาย นายจะทำยังไงล่ะ นิโนะ"

"มองตาฉันสิ" ไม่พูดเปล่า นิ้วเล็กแตะเบาๆที่แก้มขาวของคนตรงหน้าให้หันกลับมอง แต่จุนก็ไม่ได้ลืมตัวว่าง่ายแล้วในตอนนี้ มือข้างที่ว่างปัดปลายนิ้วนั้นออกทันที 

"ถ้านายไม่มองตาฉันแล้วนายจะรู้ได้ยังไงว่าฉันรักนาย" คราวนี้ไม่ต้องเรียกไม่ต้องชี้ชวนใดๆ คนตรงหน้าคาสึนาริก็หันมามองเขาด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกกว้างอย่างตื่นตะลึงกับคำสารภาพด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆแต่จริงจัง 

พอตั้งสติได้ นัยน์ตาคมมองลึกลงไปภายในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนตรงหน้าอย่างหมายจะหาคำลวง ล้อเล่นหรืออะไรสักอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายซ่อนไว้ภายใต้ดวงตาคู่นั้น เพื่อที่เขาจะสามารถตอกย้ำความคิดของตัวเองได้ เหมือนที่ผ่านมาหลายปีว่าเรื่องแบบนี้มันไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้หรอก หากเพียงไม่นานเขากลับต้องเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยกับตัวเองในใจด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนแรงว่า  
...แย่แล้ว...

จุนพิงหลังกับพนักโซฟาแล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่...ก็จะให้ทำอย่างใรในเมื่อสิ่งที่เขาเห็นก็มีแค่ประกายระยิบระยับที่มักจะทำให้เขาอึดอัดอยู่เสมอเท่านั้นเอง  
และตอนนี้เขาก็รับรู้แล้วด้วยว่าประกายตาแบบนั้นของคาสึนาริมีความหมายแบบไหน.....  
แต่น่าแปลก..ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขากลับไม่รู้สึกอัดอัดอย่างที่ผ่านมา...แถมยังรู้สึกพองๆในอกอย่างประหลาดอีกด้วย

"เชื่อฉันแล้วใช่มั๊ย?" คาสึนาริเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงและรอยยิ้มมั่นอกมั่นใจ  
แต่จุนไม่ตอบ...ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่อยากตอบ แต่เขากำลังอับจนคำพูดและความคิดก็ตื้อตันเกินกว่าจะสรรหาคำอะไรมาตอบคนตรงหน้า 

คาสึนาริก็ไม่คิดจะเร่งรัดเอาคำตอบ มองหน้าสบตาคู่สวยคมเขาก็รู้  
สิ่งที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อ..จุนได้รับรู้และเข้าใจแล้ว  
และถ้าเขามองไม่ผิด เขาไม่เห็นวี่แววรังเกียจหรือต่อต้านในสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเลยแม้แต่น้อย

จริงๆแล้วคาสึนาริอยากจะทอดเวลานี้ให้นานกับการที่ได้มองคนตรงหน้าที่ค่อยๆซึมซับถึงความรู้สึกของเขาทีละเล็กละน้อยจนผิวแก้วขาวขึ้นสีเรื่อแบบนี้ หากเวลาก็ไม่คอยท่า อีกไม่นานก็จะถึงเวลานัดของเมมเบอร์อีก 3 คนแล้ว แต่ก่อนที่คาสึนาริจะเอ่ยอะไรออกมา อีกฝ่ายก็พูดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

"แล้วนายต้องการอะไร?" 

"จุนน่าจะรู้แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

"ฉันรับรู้แล้ว ว่านายรู้สึกยังไง..แต่ที่ฉันอยากรู้คือ นายต้องการอะไร?" จุนพูดด้วยเสียงเรียบเรื่อยพร้อมรอยยิ้มติดปาก

นี่ก็เป็นอีกสิ่งหนึ่งที่น่าแปลกสำหรับจุน...  
เมื่อเขาได้รับรู้และเข้าใจในสิ่งที่เขาเคยคิดว่าอันตราย ไม่น่าไว้ใจ ไม่ควรเข้าใกล้ เป็นปริศนาที่ต่อให้ทำอย่างไรเขาก็ไขไม่ออกของคนตรงหน้า..ความตื่นตระหนกที่เคยเป็นเคยมีก็หายไป เหลือแต่ความนิ่งสงบและเข้าใจ..  
ราวกับว่า เขาได้เจอจิ๊กซอว์ตัวสำคัญที่หายไปเสียที จิ๊กซอว์ตัวสุดท้ายที่ทำให้เขามึนงง สับสนและไม่เข้าใจในทุกสถานการณ์ที่มีอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาวนเวียนอยู่รอบๆ ทั้งการเข้าวุ่นวายเกินความจำเป็น ทั้งการสัมผัสถึงเนื้อถึงตัวที่มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ทั้งสายตาระยิบระยับและรอยยิ้มแสนเจ้าเล่ห์นั่น

รวมถึงเหตุผลที่คนๆนี้เคยก้าวเข้ามาแย่งแฟนสาวที่เขาเพิ่งคบได้ไม่กี่เดือนแล้วก็ทิ้งไปภายในไม่กี่วันในวัยวันที่ยังไม่เจนโลกของวงการบันเทิง...ซึ่งตอนนี้จุนก็ได้เห็น สัมผัสและเข้าใจเจ้าจิ๊กซอว์ตัวสุดท้ายนี้แล้ว

"อยากให้ฉันพูดออกมาตรงๆสินะ" คาสึนาริไม่ได้รับคำตอบจากอีกฝ่าย มีเพียงรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากแดงเท่านั้น 

คาสึนาริยิ้มตอบรอยยิ้มท้าทายจากจุน มือเล็กโน้มคอเรียวลงมาจนใบหน้าของทั้งคู่ห่างไม่ถึงคืบ คาสึนาริเลียริมฝีปากก่อนเอ่ยกระซิบข้างหู

"...ฉันอยากได้นาย เป็นของฉันได้มั๊ย?" 

จุนหัวเราะเบาๆ ช่างเป็นคำสารภาพรักที่สมเป็นนิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริเีสียจริง  
ไม่หวานซึ้ง ไม่โรแมนติก มีแค่ความตรงไปตรงมาชัดเจน และน้ำเสียงของอีกฝ่ายก็จริงจังซะจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะคลี่ยิ้มออกมา

คาสึนาริปล่อยมือและผละออก แต่ไม่ได้ห่างมากนักเลย แขนเรียวทั้งสองท้าวบนเบาะโซฟาข้างตัวจุน

"อยากได้ฉัน? อยากให้เป็นของนาย?...จะเอาอะไรมาแลกล่ะ นิโนะ" จุนเอ่ยพลางพิงหลังกับพนักโซฟา 

"...ถ้าจุนเป็นของฉัน ฉันก็จะเป็นของจุน ถ้่านายมีแค่ฉัน ฉันก็จะมองแต่นาย แล้วถ้านายกล้านอกใจฉัน ฉันก็จะมีให้เท่ากันไปเลย แบบนี้เป็นไง?"

"ก็..แฟร์ดีนะ" 

"แล้ว?"

"ปล่อยฉันก่อนสิ" จุนหลิ่วตามองข้อมือของคาสึนาริเป็นอิสระอยู่นานแล้วผิดกับเขาที่อีกฝ่ายเนียนแอบล็อคกุญแจมืออีกข้างกับแขนโซฟา..ตัวแสบจริงๆ

"ฉันจะรู้ได้ยังไงว่านายจะไม่หนี ถ้าฉันปล่อยนาย" 

"ฉันไม่หนีไปไหนหรอก" นัยน์ตาสู่เรียวมองสบดวงตาคู่ใสอย่างตรงไปตรงมาขณะพูด  
...ขามันจะขยับหนีไปไหนได้ หากหัวใจไม่คิดจะหนี...

"…และจะตอบคำถามของฉันด้วย?" 

"และจะตอบคำถามของนายด้วย พอใจรึยัง? ปล่อยซักที"

"ก็ได้" คาสึนาริจุดยิ้มมุมปาก มือข้างหนึ่งถอดลูกกุญแจกออกมาจากสายสร้อยแล้วถือไว้ ส่วนอีกข้างจับข้อมือเรียวขาวข้างที่เป็นอิสระไว้แน่นกับเบาะที่นั่ง จุนงงกับท่าทีนั้นแต่ก็ยังนั่งนิ่ง  
แต่แล้วก็ต้องตาโตอ้าปากค้างเมื่อคาสึนาริใช้ริมฝีปากบางคาบลูกกุญแจดอกเล็กไว้ก่อนจะยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ๆ

"เจ้าเล่ห์ไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดจริงๆนะนายน่ะ" จุนบ่นพึมด้วยอามรมณ์ขัดเคืองในความเอาแต่ได้ของอีกฝ่ายทั้งยังระอาใจตัวเองที่ยังไงก็เกลียดไม่ลงอยู่ดี ส่วนคาสึนาริก็แค่ทำท่ายียวนยักคิ้วรับคำชมนั้น

จุนถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่ทั้งขำทั้งฉุน แต่ก็อดเล่นตามเกมส์เจ้าคนอารมณ์ดีตรงหน้าไม่ได้ ทั้งๆที่จะขืนมือที่ถูกกดไว้ออกมาก็ได้แท้ๆ จุนกระแอมเบาๆก่อนเม้มปากแน่นกลั้นรอยยิ้ม  
และราวกับจะรู้ คาสึนาริยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งขึ้นจนใบหน้าของทั้งสองห่างกันไม่ถึงคืบ 

หลังจากแกล้งให้อีกฝ่ายรออยู่เกือบนาทีด้วยความหมั่นไส้ จุนก็โน้มศรีษะลงแนบริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงทาบทับบนริมฝีบางที่ยกยิ้มกริ่มไม่เลิกจนได้... 

รสสัมผัสนุ่มและอุ่นของกลีบปากบางผสมผสานกับความแข็งเย็นของลูกกุญแจคือสิ่งที่จุนสัมผัสได้  
ริมฝีปากแดงขยับเบาๆก่อนเม้มเอาลูกกุญแจที่อีกฝ่ายคาบอยู่มาได้อย่างง่ายดาย จุนรู้สึกว่าแก้มเขาร้อนหน่อยๆตอนที่ผละมาพร้อมกับสายตาที่ปรับโฟกัสให้เห็นสีหน้าและรอยยิ้มพึงใจของคาสึนาริ 

มือเล็กปล่อยมือเรียวที่เขากดไว้ออก ให้มันได้ทำหน้าที่รับลูกกุญแจจากปากอิ่มมาไขข้อมืออีกข้างให้เป็นอิสระ  
และสิ่งแรกที่จุนทำเมื่อมือทั้งสองข้างเป็นอิสระแล้วก็คือ..

"โอ้ย!!" มือเล็กยกขึ้นกุมหัวตัวเองที่จู่ๆก็โดนตบแบบไม่เบานัก "เจ็บน้าาาา จุนคุงใจร้าย!!" 

"แค่นี้ยังน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำ แล้วก็อย่ามาสำออย ฉันยั้งมือไว้ตั้งเยอะ" ซึ่งนั่นก็จริง คาสึนาริไม่ได้เจ็บมากเท่าเสียงที่เขาแหกปากร้องออกไปหรอก และเมื่อจุนจับได้ คนเจ้าเล่ห์ก็ยิ้มเผล่เอาใจพลางโอบแขนรอบเอวโดยไม่เกรงกลัวฝ่ามือพิฆาตรอบสอง

"คำตอบล่ะ? นายเป็นอิสระแล้วนี่ คำตอบของฉันล่ะ คำตอบๆๆๆ"  
คาสึนาริไม่พูดเปล่า เขาเขย่าแขนสองข้างอย่างเร่งเร้าราวกับเด็กน้อยเอาแต่ใจที่ร้องโยเยให้แม่ซื้อขนมให้ไม่ผิด  
แต่คนตรงหน้าจุนไม่ใช่เด็กที่ยังพอจะน่าเอ็นดูอยู่บ้าง แต่เป็นชายหนุ่มวัย27ย่าง28ที่เจ้าเล่ห์และฉลาดแกมโกงเป็นที่สุด  
แถมเมื่อครู่นี้ยังใช้ความฉลาดเป็นกรดของตัวเองไล่ต้อนเขาซะจนมุมอยู่เลยเถอะ!!

จุนถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ พยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้โบกหัวกลมๆนี่ไปอีกซักรอบ  
แต่ดูท่าวันนี้จุนจะใช้โควต้าของความอดทนไปหมดแล้ว มือเรียวจัดการโบกหัวกลมๆผมนุ่มๆที่ไปอีกทีสร้างเสียงร้องโอดโอยเกินจริงของอีกคนก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนสะบัดแข้งขาให้หายเมื่อยจากการถูกลิงเกาะมานานเกือบชั่วโมง

"จุนนนน~" เสียงเล็กยังตามรังควานไม่ห่าง

".......ถ้ารักจะคบกันก็อย่ามาทำแบบนี้อีก ฉันไม่ชอบ เข้าใจมั๊ย คาสึนาริ" จุนพูดทั้งที่ยังหันหลังให้ ไม่ต้องให้ใครมาบอก คาสึนาริก็รู้ว่าว่าจุนของเขากำลังเขินสุดตัวแต่เก๊กโดเอสไปงั้นเอง  
ก็ดูสิ..ตีหน้าเคร่งทั้งที่แก้มแดงจัดอยู่แบบนั้น มันช่างน่า..........

"ตอบสิ..อื้ออ!!" ขณะที่จุนกำลังพยายามข่มความกระดากของตัวเอง..ไม่ได้รับรู้ว่าคนตัวเล็กด้านหลังกำลังมองเขาด้วยสายตาวาววับเลยแม้แต่น้อย และเมื่อจุนหันมาขอคำตอบ พูดยังไม่ทันจบก็ถูกมือเล็กป้อมโน้มเรียวคอขาวลงมาก่อนจะประกบจูบริมฝีปากแดงจัดโดยไม่ให้เวลาได้ตั้งตัว..

ริมฝีปากบางบดเบียดชิมรสจากกลีบปากอิ่มนุ่ม เม้มเบาๆก่อนจะแทรกปลายลิ้นอุ่นเข้าทักทายลึกซึ้ง คาสึนาริที่รับรู้ถึงแรงสะดุ้งเบาๆผ่านฝ่ามือตนบนเอวของอีกฝ่ายก็ได้อมยิ้ม 

คาสึนาริก็รู้ว่าจุนไม่ใช่ผู้ชายอ่อนหัดที่จูบไม่เป็น เพียงแต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกและจุนยังไม่ได้คุ้นเคยกับจูบของเขาก็เท่านั้น

หากเพียงไม่นานสำหรับจุนที่จะตั้งสติได้ ปลายลิ้นและริมฝีปากเริ่มตอบรับและแลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติหอมหวานของจูบที่ดื่มด่ำยิ่งขึ้น คาสึนาริรู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือหนึ่งของจุนบนไหล่เขาและอีกฝ่ามือบนผิวแก้มก่อนใบหน้าจะถูกเบี่ยงเล็กน้อยเพื่อรับการรุกเร้าที่เร่าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆราวกับคนกระหายน้ำของจุน 

แต่ก่อนที่เรื่องจะเลยเถิดไปไกลกว่านี้ คาสึนาริก็เป็นฝ่ายค่อยๆผละออกก่อน แต่ก็ไม่ถอยห่างเสียทีเดียว ริมฝีปากบางเฉียบยังกดจูบเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากแดงจัดหลายครั้ง จากมุมปากเรื่อยไปเรียวปากล่างอิ่มเต็ม รอยหยักที่กลีบปากบนและจุดสีเข้มสองจุดทั้งบนและล่างริมฝีปากแดงจัดของจุนก่อนจะจบลงที่แก้มแดงเรื่อเป็นการปิดท้าย

"เข้าใจแล้ว..ฉันจะไม่ล่ามนายไว้กับโซฟาอีก" แต่อย่างอื่น...ก็ไม่แน่นะ 

"จะที่ไหนก็ไม่ได้ทั้งนั้นแหละ" แน่ะ รู้ทันซะอีก

แขนเล็กทั้งสองข้างยังคงโอบล้อมเอวของจุนไม่ปล่อย และมือเรียวขาวของจุนก็โอบรอบไหล่เล็กของคาสึนาริเช่นกัน  
เพียงแต่มือเล็กกลับไม่ได้อยู่เฉยเหมือนมือจุน นิ้วเล็กๆแต่ซุกซนเลิกปลายเสื้อยืดขึ้นก่อนลูบช้าๆบนผิวเปลือยอุ่นๆใต้ร่มผ้าและสัมผัสชวนขนลุกนั่นก็ทำให้จุนสะดุ้งโหยงก่อนจะมือไวตบหัวกลมๆเป็นรอบที่สองของวัน เรียกเสียงร้องลั่นเพราะคราวนี้จุนไม่ได้ยั้งมือแม้แต่น้อยด้วยความที่ตกใจ...นับเป็นโชคดีของคาสึนาริจริงๆ ที่วันนี้จุนไม่ได้ใส่แหวนมา

แต่ถึงแม้จะรู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายสมควรโดนแต่จุนก็อดจะรู้สึดผิดนิดๆไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นคนตัวเล็กทำหน้าเบ้พลางเอามือกุมหัว

"มืออยู่ไม่สุขนักก็ต้องโดนแบบนี้แหละ.........................เจ็บมากมั๊ย?" 

"ไม่มากหรอก แค่เกือบสมองไหลเท่านั้นเอง" มือเล็กยังคงถูๆตรงที่เจ็บแต่ก็ยังปากดีเหมือนเดิม

มือเรียวของจุนรั้งตัวคาสึนาริเข้ามาใกล้ก่อนจูบเบาๆที่กลุ่มผมนุ่มตรงจุดที่เขาตีไปแล้วใช้มือลูบเบาๆ

"หายเจ็บรึยัง?"

"ถ้าได้อีกซักจูบคงหายเป็นปลิดทิ้งเลยล่ะ" ริมฝีปากคลี่ยิ้มกริ่ม นิ้วเล็กเคาะเบาๆที่แก้มของตัวเอง

"พอตามใจเข้าหน่อยก็ชักจะเหลิงนะนายน่ะ" แต่ถึงปากจะต่อว่า ถึงจะหรี่ตาคาดโทษด้วยความหมั่นไส้ไป..แต่จุนก็ยอมก้มลงไปหา... 

หากเสียงหัวเราะคุ้นหูของหนุ่มรักสัตว์ประจำวงดังแว่วผ่านประตูห้องเข้ามา ทำเอาริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงชะงักกึกห่างจากแก้มขาวไม่ถึงเซนฯ ทั้งสองสบตากันในระยะประชิดก่อนจุนจะกดยิ้มมุมปากก่อนถอยออกมาในขณะที่คาสึนาริทำหน้าเซ็งอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

"เอาไว้ต่อที่ห้องนายนะ" คาสึนาริเอ่ยหยอกอีกฝ่ายที่เดินไปนั่งไขวห้างเปิดนิตยสารบนโซฟาตัวยาว

"อยากโดนตบอีกสักรอบรึไง อ้อ มาเก็บของเล่นของนายซะด้วย" จุนพยักเพยิดไปทางโซฟาเดี่ยวที่มีกุญแจมือและสายโซ่ คาสึนาริเก็บ 'ของเล่น' เข้ากระเป๋าในจังหวะเดียวกับที่ ไอบะ มาซากิ เปิดประตูห้องเข้ามา

"อ้าว นิโนะ มัตสึจุน มาเร็วจัง ที่ฉันนึกว่าจะคนแรกแล้วนะเนี่ย" ผู้มาใหม่ทักทายอย่างอารมณ์ดีก่อนจะเดินไปวางกระเป๋าไว้ที่โต๊ะยาวด้านใน โดยไม่ได้สังเกตแม้แต่น้อยว่ามีรังสีอำมหิตแผ่ซ่านอยู่ด้านหลัง…

"แก!!! มาซากิ!! อย่าอยู่เล้ยยยยยย~~~!!" เสียงเล็กตะโกนก้องก่อนจะวิ่งไล่เตะคนตัวสูงกว่าไปรอบห้อง

"เฮ้ย!! อะไร๊!! ฉันยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยยย~~ มัตสึจุนช่วยด้วยยยยย!!" 

\-- THE END --

**Author's Note:**

> (ข้อความคัดลอกจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2011)  
Author's Talk::  
Lond Time No Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~  
ผู้อ่านหลายท่านอยากพูดคำนี้ใช่มั๊ย พูดได้เลยคับ เพราะคนแต่งก็รู้สึกเหมือนกัน(ฮา) 
> 
> เป็นไงบ้างคับกับเรื่องนี้ ค่อนข้างแหวกแนวสำหรับผู้ที่เคยอ่านผลงานของเรารึเปล่า? เหอๆๆๆ  
และไม่ว่าผู้อ่านจะจิ้นออกมาเป็น มิยะมัตสึ หรือ มัตสึมิยะ ก็ตาม  
แต่เราขอสารภาพว่า แต่งเรื่องนี้ด้วยอิมเมจของมิยะมัตสึมาตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบคับ แหะๆๆๆๆๆ  
แต่พอให้เพื่อนคนแรกอ่าน เขาบอกว่าออกมาเป็นมัตสึมิยะ คนแต่งก็อ้าวววววววว สลัดอิมเมจไม่หลุดสินะ  
อาจเป็นเพราะคำบรรยายว่าโนะตัวเล็กกว่าจุนก็ได้ ทั้งตัวเล็ก เสียงเล็ก มือก็เล็กอีกต่างหาก (ก็มันเป็นเรื่องจริงนี่นา)  
แล้วใครว่าคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าจะรุกคนที่ตัวสูงกว่าไม่ได้ ฮี่ๆๆๆๆๆ *หัวเราะปิดปากตาหยี  
แต่ไม่เป็นไรคับ ไม่ว่าผู้อ่านจะจิ้นออกมาเป็นแนวไหน ขอให้เป็นสองคนนี้เลิฟๆกัน อย่างไรก็ช่างเถิด อิอิ  
(ใครจิ้นคู่ไหนได้ก็บอกกันบ้างน้า ^^)
> 
> บางคนอาจรู้สึกว่า คาแร็คเตอร์ของทั้งโนะและจุนไม่ค่อยลื่นไหลเท่าไหร่  
อย่าได้แปลกใจคับ เพราะฟิคเรื่องนี้แต่งๆวางๆลบๆจนกระทั่งหาที่ลงได้ในที่สุด รวมเวลาราวๆปีกว่า(อีกแล้ว 55555+)


End file.
